Through Another's Eyes
by anglophile80
Summary: Series of drabbles. Various chapter ratings. Giles' new relationship, through Dawn's eyes, as a diary or journal entry.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Through Another's Eyes  
Rating: T or FRT (depends on where it's posted)  
Character(s): Dawn (written as part of a diary entry)  
Pairing: Giles? (mentions Giles/Olivia, Willow/Tara)  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. They never did. But I'll take 'em if they're not wanted anymore.  
Author's Note: This drabble assumes that when everyone's memories were 'adjusted' to accept Dawn, that her memories were also adjusted. It would make sense that she would remember events from previous seasons and episodes, even if she wasn't around in the literal sense.

It's strange walking into Giles' place now. I mean I only met Oliva that one time no one could talk. And now _he's_ living here. In this one bedroom condo with Giles. I know he doesn't sleep on the couch either. I don't mean it to sound like I think it's gross or anything, I mean, hello, Willow and Tara goodness. But this is Giles, and _him_. Everyone always warned me away from _him_. I remember Giles being the most…vocal about it. "Stay away from him Dawn. He's dangerous." Now he's here, and he's _with_ Giles, it's strange, but good.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Through Another's Eyes (2?)  
Rating: FRC  
Character(s): Dawn (written as part of a diary entry)  
Pairing: Giles/Ethan  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. They never did. But I'll take 'em if they're not wanted anymore.

I don't think I was supposed to see them, but I did. Most of the time they don't do any of the normal couply stuff. At least not around the gang. I think they know some people are wigged. But they should do what makes them happy, right? Anyway, as I was saying, I don't think I was supposed to see. And it was _so_ adorable. I mean, he came up behind Giles, leaned down and wrapped his arms around Giles' shoulders, and kissed his cheek. Giles kinda leaned into it with this little grin on his face. _SO_ cute!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Through Another's Eyes (3?)  
Rating: FRC/K+  
Character(s): Dawn (written as part of a diary entry)  
Pairing: Giles/Ethan (though not really this chapter)  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. They never did. But I'll take 'em if they're not wanted anymore.

Buffy has some night lecture thing she has to go to if she plans on passing this term. She made me swear I'd stay in the house and not go anywhere, but I'll be back before her. So there won't be a problem and she'll never know. Giles is gonna do a quick patrol for her and I'm sure he's not gonna go alone. So I'm gonna do the normal teenager thing and follow them. I mean, someone has to make sure Giles doesn't get knocked on the head again. Right? I'll write all about it when I get back.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Through Another's Eyes (4?)  
Rating: FRT/T  
Character(s): Dawn (written as part of a diary entry)  
Pairing: Giles/Ethan  
Length: Double (200 words)  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. They never did. But I'll take 'em if they're not wanted anymore.

I snuck out all Mission: Impossible like. It was cool. Made it to Restfield's just in time to see them heading towards the north end. I snuck a little closer, trying to duck behind the bigger headstones. Lucky nothing decided I looked good for the eating, or the beating this evening. Actually, seemed like a fairly slow night. Giles must've thought so too, because he dragged _him_ around a big mausoleum thing and I had to scramble around to find them again. Again with the 'Secret Agent style'. I think _he_ must've heard me, or suspected I was there, because _he_ kinda smirked in my direction before Giles pushed him up against the wall of the mausoleum face first. I heard _him_ grunt from the impact. Who knew Giles was so butch? Then _he_ laughed…it was all deep and growly…made my insides tingle. (I wrote that? I can't believe I wrote that?) But then _he's_ all like "Come on Ripper, give us a show." girly sigh It was SO hot. But I don't think I want to share that in here. I mean, you never know when Buffy will go all parental and demand to read all this. evil laughter


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Through Another's Eyes (5?)  
Rating: FRT/M  
Character(s): Dawn (written as part of a diary entry)  
Pairing: Giles/Ethan  
Length: 400 words (Can't fit smut into 100)  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. They never did. But I'll take 'em if they're not wanted anymore.  
Author's Note: This was horrible. I'm never doing smut from another person's POV again. hangs head in shame

Ok, I can write all the fun stuff in here now. I was helping clean up the Magic Box, and 'stumbled' across a 'Glamours for Dummies' book. Kinda wondering why Giles would stock that one. Anya must've done the ordering.

Anyway…onto the good stuff…

Ok, so Giles pushed _him_ up against the mausoleum, and _he_ got all growly and egging Giles on. Now I didn't have the best view, but I'll try to remember everything. Well, Giles does a quick look around, and yay! didn't see me. So he gets down to business. There was some quick butt rubbing, and then Giles reached around _him_ and undid his fly, or I'm assuming that's what he did, because next thing I know _his_ pants are down around _his_ knees. _He_ has very nice thighs by the way. I think _he_ works out. Anyway, off subject…So Giles quick gets himself all ready. Let me just say, n-i-c-e a-s-s.  So, it's obvious this is no maiden voyage, cuz ya know, I wasn't hearing any grunts of pain when Giles slid in. Though _he_ did make a really nice sigh. They went at a pretty slow pace for a while, and I was thinking that I couldn't believe I was watching them. But then _he_ asked "Have I been bad? Slow and easy's not your normal style when we're trying the exhibitionist routine." I'm not sure what Giles said, because he whispered in _his_ ear, but there was an immediate reaction. _He_ started to laugh, but cut off into a groan. I could see the pace had picked up, and _he_ was practically fucking the mausoleum wall. That had to chafe. Well, they kept going harder and faster, with _him_ making lots of noise and there was talk of what _he_ was gonna do to Giles when they got home. Well, it didn't take long and Giles must've come, because he finally let out a pretty loud moan. Giles pulled out and went to clean himself off with his handkerchief, I got a quick peak at his package. And I don't know how _he_ managed to take it without more sound effects. Before I knew it they were both dressed again. They whispered about something and smiled, but I couldn't hear them. They headed in my direction, so I huddled down so they couldn't see me. _He_ smiled back at me. eep Caught!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Through Another's Eyes (6?)  
Rating: FRC/K+  
Character(s): Dawn (written as part of a diary entry)  
Pairing: Giles/Ethan  
Length: 200 words (when will I actually be able to make this a true drabble again)?  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. They never did. But I'll take 'em if they're not wanted anymore.

I was with Janice, getting a cappuccino at the Espresso Pump, when _he_ walked in. I tried to duck down in my seat so _he_ wouldn't see me. I was still embarrassed for watching _him_ and Giles the other night. Well, that and that _he_ caught me watching. Janice was asking me what was wrong when _he_ walked up to our table.

"Dawn, darling, what are you doing down there?" _He_ really knows how to turn on the charm. _He_ turned to Janice, "You don't mind if I borrow her for a moment, do you?" _He_ grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the booth without waiting for her to answer, and took me to an empty area near the door.

Now I was really worried. I knew I was going to get into so much trouble for the other night. I was completely surprised when _he_ asked for my help. Apparently _he_ wanted to do something for Giles, and _he_ needed someone to keep Giles busy for a while. _He_ says _he_ came to me because Buffy would never help _him_. But I'm sure it's because _he_ knows that I know that _he_ knows that I saw them.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Through Another's Eyes (7/?)  
Rating: FRC  
Character(s): Dawn (written as part of a diary entry)  
Pairing: Giles/Ethan  
Length: 100 Words  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. They never did. But I'll take 'em if they're not wanted anymore.  
Author's Note: This one's 'mostly filler' before things get really interesting. Thanks to anidada, rayneydaze and salaino for your help in deciding to let the plot bunnies win. huggles

Ok, so this may take a while to write out. It seems every time I try, my words just get all messed up and I have to start all over. I had decided homework would be the easiest way to keep Giles distracted while _he_ got things ready for their 'special night.' So I strolled into the Magic Box after school on Friday. I did have some weird History project to do, so asking Giles for help wasn't much of a stretch. And he's always willing to help as long as I'm making the effort. Distraction is easy with books.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Through Another's Eyes (8/?)  
Rating: FRC  
Character(s): Dawn (written as part of a diary entry)  
Pairing: Giles/Ethan  
Length: 100 Words  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. They never did. But I'll take 'em if they're not wanted anymore.

Once Giles had locked up the store, he started a new pot of tea before joining me at the tarot table. He'd turned off the store lights, so the only light in the building was from Giles' office and the tarot table itself. I didn't think anything of it, but now I see it was all a set up. He was playing me at the same time I was playing him. And he knows the game a LOT better than I do.

Found out today that I got an "A" on the history project…though I don't remember working on it.

* * *

**I haven't written anything on this story since January 2006. I happened to have chapter 7 and 8 on my harddrive and apparently I had forgotten to upload them here. I would like to finish this story someday, but my muse has left me. I just wanted to let everyone know that I haven't forgotten about it, but I also have NO CLUE when this will be updated again. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
